A New Kind of Hell
by aluu
Summary: Sam loses his life in the line of work, and ends up in the pit. But it looks like Lucifer has done some redecorating?


"Sammy!" Deans voice calls to him from beyond trees and dark and a thick fog. He is rasp, screaming for his brother who is dying at the hands of a demon. Sam can feel dean slowly ripping away, knowing that he feels responsible. Believing that there is something he could of done to save him, but there was nothing. Not this time.

"Say hey to daddy for me will you Winchester?" The black eyed beast whispered these last words before pressing his thumbs into his fragile esophagus, and with a snap sent him to the world below.

A white hot burn tore at Sam as his soul was violently ripped from his body, and thrust towards brightly colored lights. He was blind and disoriented when he tried to look around. He had been taken to some chamber, dark and purple. When he put his hand to it, it felt smooth and surprisingly cold. There is a pungent smell of metal and sweat, and there is screaming coming in bursts from all directions. Finally his vision corrected itself and he could see several other purple chambers as well, with other people looking equally confused and disoriented.

"Where am? What the hell is going on?" A woman was screaming from behind a bar that held her snugly in the purple chamber.

"Stay calm! It's going to be okay, we just have to figure a way out!" Sam lied to the woman. They were not going to be okay. This was the one place he knew with absolute certainty that there was no way out, and there was much suffering to come. But he couldn't let her sit there in fear, he just couldn't bear it.

"Sammy Sam Sam. You dear are adorable, but you can't save her." Lucifer spoke to Sam in a calm manner, but he screamed in a high octave all the same. He had appeared next to him on the small bench he was sitting on, inside the small purple container.

"You had best settle in Sam, I've done some remodeling since your last visit." Lucy gave Sam a smile full of malice and charm. He looked again at his surrounding and he got a strange vision of a day in August when he was still eleven. Dean had taken him to a fair to check out the girls and eat fried food; But he rode every ride with him nonetheless. But there was one ride he couldn't handle, one that made him sick to his stomach for the rest of the day: The Tilt-o-Whirl. The Panic surged through him as the familiar surroundings became all too apparent, and he wanted to run and scream but he knew he could not.

In his struggles the seat turned and Sam jumped. He was now facing the entrance to the ride, where no one was waiting. Only Lucifer stood there hanging over the controls, hand resting gently on a lever that would send nausea over his way. His eyes were wide with fear and his hands gripped the metal bar in some hope it would break. Lucy grabbed the microphone that is dangling from the ceiling and held it to his pursed lips.

"Alright boys and girls the ride is about to begin! Please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times! We wouldn't want a safety mishap, would we? They might shut me down! Alright now let's get this show on the road!"

There is a shriek of metal on metal and the ride lurches forward in a jump. Sam spreads his arms wide against the ride breathing heavily and the machine picks up speed. It goes up and beyond any normal ride's limit and the cup he is locked within spins wildly out of control.

Sam shrieks higher than that of a young girl, something he has never allowed himself to do before. Tears are pried out by the sheer speed of the ride and thrown to the metal wall he has now been pinned against. This truly is hell, he thinks. "Lucifer! Please! Stop!" Sam cries out, hoping that somewhere deep inside Lucifer, he is still fixated to him. And that perhaps his bizarre attraction to him would allow this deep feeling of pain would pass, and he may be granted a new pair of pants.

"What's that Sam? Did you say you wanted to go faster?"  
"NO NO NO OH FUCK N-" His jaw was pinned shut against forces he could not comprehend. The speed was too great and he could begin to feel the metal mold around his head, and blood drip across his face. The lights of the ride blurred together and all at once there was only light, and soiled pants.  
-

Then Sam opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of a poorly constructed stand with Lucifer behind the counter. He was not wearing a bright red polo shirt, and had several tattoos.

"Come on down, Sam! Every time's a winner!" Lucy yelled dimly with not an inch of zeal. There were hundreds of colorful balloons fixed to the wall, ready to be popped by the darts he had noticed in his hands.

"Oh darling" Said a second Lucifer with a blonde wig linked to his other arm, "Would you win me the big teddy bear? It's all I want." He then laid his head down on Sam's shoulder. Sam stared down wide eyed in pure horror at the cross-dressed devil snuggling up to him.

"You know Lucifer, I don't know what kind of sick fantasy you're living out here-"

"C'mon kid hurry up we got other customers!" Said the red-polo Lucifer gesturing behind him. Yet when Sam looked back there was only lights and rides and food stands, no people.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is messed up."

"Sammy!" Lucy whined to him, "Please sweetie I just want that pretty teddy bear up there!" Sam looked to the animal he/she was pointing at. It resembled a bear, but one that had been mangled, set on fire, and had grown six sets of shark teeth. Sam just stared at Lucy in horror in a way to let him/her know that there was no way in hell (especially now that he was in hell) that this was happening. But then his eyes became black and blue swirling vortexes and his face began to melt.

"Fine. I'll do it, just stop throwing a tantrum." And all at once her/his face popped back to it's normal figure, and she/he smiled again.

He lifted his arm, and threw with his best aim to the line of blue balloons directly in the middle. The dart dropped short of the balloon, despite he giving it perfect force and aim. He tried again, but the same thing happened again, and then again. Lucy was beginning to dig what appeared to be neon pink acrylic nails into his arm, and they got deeper and deeper with every failed attempt. When he was out of darts, he began to shake from the stabbing pain. But he also shook in fear of the black hole that was now Lucy face. Surprisingly though, he/she still had the platinum blonde wig on.

"YOU ARE A FAILURE SAM! A FAILURE!" He could feel a surge of energy pulling him into the dark void, and all at once he was sucked into Lucifers face.

There was absolutely nothing in this space, only dark and silence. Sam floated in the freezing cold of this nothing and nearly went insane. He could not distinguish time anymore.

"Sammy!" Deans voice called out to him, making his eyes snap open to stars and tree tops.

"Oh thank God! Jesus Sam! You scared me!" Dean was holding Sam, trying to hide his tears.

"I'm ok? I'm ok. Dean I'm alright, I'm doing alright." Sam had to say this aloud, trying to make himself believe it as well. He knew that he had died, but he remembered nothing of it. Dean brought him to his feet, though he was still wobbling. With delicacy he led Sam back to his passenger seat to rest in the familiar scent of leather and pie. He leaned his head against the window as Dean circled around to his seat. When he looked out his window to the trees, he could just barely make out a figure standing in the fog. It had to be the lack of blood, he thought he saw Lucifer in a blonde wig.


End file.
